Harga Mati Dari Cantik
by MiraMira
Summary: Sudah jadi harga mati bagi orang orang yang cantik untuk dikagumi juga dicintai oleh orang lain, jatuh cinta pada sesuatu yang cantik memang sudah jadi kodrat manusia. SuBaek?


Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : Suho/Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ini adalah tentang Suho yang menyukai segala yang indah.

Genre : Friendship. Bromance?

Rating : T.

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack-pair, mungkin penuh dengan ketidak jelasan.

Note : Di hari yang untungnya cerah ini aku duduk berdua dengan 'Baekhyun sekolahan' dan aku menyadari sesuatu, yang sebenarnya sudah aku sadari dari dulu, dia sangat indah, memang awalnya terkesan kejam dan jahil, tapi sebenarnya dia itu sangat baik, mau mendengarkan ocehanku dan memberiku contekan, itu kenyataannya. Dan sinar mentari yang melingkupinya seharian ini membuatnya sosoknya terlihat lebih indah lagi. Aku mengaguminya.

+Harga Mati Dari 'Cantik'+

Sudah jadi harga mati bagi orang orang yang cantik untuk dikagumi juga dicintai oleh orang lain, jatuh cinta pada sesuatu yang cantik memang sudah jadi kodrat manusia. Mungkin sebenarnya bukan cantik, kata cantik lebih pantas diucapkan ketika merujuk keindahan yang dimiliki wanita, ketika keindahan itu yang dibahas, maka indah adalah kata yang paling pantas.

Tapi aku, diriku sendiri, merasa aku tidak cukup pantas untuk sekedar menatap sosok indah di sampingku ini, membuatku tidak bisa menunjukan kecintaan padanya walaupun aku, dari hati yang paling dalam, mencintai sosok indah itu.

Ketika sinar mentari pagi menerangi kelas, aku sadar itulah perumpamaan yang pantas untuk dirinya, mentari pagi. Aku memang tidak menyukai pagi, itu membuatku harus pergi jauh jauh dari selimutku yang hangat, tapi di saat sulit mendapatkan pagi yang cerah seperti ini aku bersyukur bisa menemukan mentari pagi lagi, hanya setipis itulah benci dan cinta sebenarnya.

Dan dia seperti mentari pagi yang hangat, aku jarang duduk berdua dengannya seperti ini, membuatku seperti baru menemukan matahari di sela sela hari hujan yang menutupi matahari. Sinar mentari itu selalu menerobos tirai yang kupakai untuk menghalangi datangnya di hari esok, tapi dia akan tetap datang seenaknya dan membangunkanku dengan kejam, tidakkah itu terdengar seperti dirinya? Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke sebelahku, tapi aku, seperti aku saat berhadapan dengan sinar mentari pagi, sama sekali tidak bisa menolak.

Dan dia memang seperti itu, seperti matahari yang dengan tulus menyinari walau kumaki, aku selalu bertanya kapan pulang, yang berarti kapan malam datang, tapi matahari sama sekali tidak sakit hati dan tidak terbit esok harinya. Dia sebaik itu, kalau kau menggolongkan memberi contekan adalah hal yang baik, tapi menurutku dia tetap baik.

Tapi kadang dia pun menyebalkan, seperti matahari, kata katanya yang tajam bagai sinar matahari di siang bolong, tak jarang juga dia menjahili orang lain walau tidak ada yang pernah bisa benar benar marah padanya, itu karena dia tidak pernah terlalu dekat dengan siapapun, kalau untukku dia jauh tak terjangkau seperti matahari.

Matahari terbenam membuatku mengantuk, juga membawa ingatan masa lalu untuk dikenang, Itu cukup mengingatkanku saat dia marah, dia pernah kesal pada seseorang, tapi yang aku lihat hanya ekspresi berpikir yang dewasa seperti memikirkan bagaimana untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Itulah yang selalu aku lakukan saat menyaksikan langit yang dari jingga berubah ungu, terkadang bicara dengan orang lain namun lebih sering memikirkan hal hal yang lari lari di otakku.

Dia menyikapi kesedihan bagai matahari menyikapi genangan air, menguap, membuatnya menguap. Dia tidak pernah berlarut dalam kesedihan, seseorang pasti masih punya hal yang lebih penting dari mengurusi berlarut dalam kesedihannya dan bukannya menyelesaikannya, kalau itu berbentuk masalah.

Aku ini makhluk malam walau tidak bisa dibilang makhluk malam juga, tapi itu satu satunya waktu untuk menghabiskan waktuku dengan diriku sendiri, sendirian tanpa orang lain. Terkadang dia datang dalam pikiranku juga mimpiku, sepertinya hubungannya dengan otakku seperti hubungan matahari dengan bulan, seperti yang dulu diajarkan bulan memerlukan sinar matahari untuk bisa bersinar temaram seperti itu tiap waktunya tiba, di malam hari, dia pun seperti itu, aku selalu melihatnya dan otakku sudah jelas memproses segala sesuatu tentang dirinya sehingga pada malam hari, dimana aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku selalu mengingatnya.

Tapi aku sadar, keindahannya adalah hal yang sangat sangat jauh untuk diraih, mungkin aku bisa menyentuhnya juga mendapat senyumnya yang secerah sinar mentari itu, menghadapi dirinya yang sebegitu indah itu membuatku ciut, merasa benar benar tidak ada apa apanya, lagipula dia juga sudah memiliki…

"Baekkie!"

Kekasih.

"Hai, Yeol. Sudah yah Suho, aku pergi dulu."

Aku hanya memandangi kepergian mereka yang Nampak mesra itu, setelah ini aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, kapan aku bisa pulang ke rumah? Aku ingin bergelung dengan selimutku atau menulis sesuatu yang lama lama bisa dijadikan novel roman tebal di laptopku. Itu jelas tidak mungkin, masih ada dua mata pelajaran agi yang harus dipelajari hari ini, pulang tidaklah mungkin bisa dilakukan secepat ini, sama tidak memungkinnya seperti memilikinya.

Sudah jadi harga mati baginya yang cantik untuk dikagumi juga dicintai oleh orang lain, itulah kenapa aku tidak heran juga tidak protes saat dia memiliki kekasih, karena jatuh cinta pada sesuatu yang cantik memang sudah jadi kodrat manusia. Sebenarnya dia bukan hanya cantik, kata cantik belum cukup untuk merujuk keindahan yang dimilikinya yang terkadang tak aku dapati bahkan pada sosok wanita, ketika dia yang dibahas, maka aku ingin membuat satu lagi kata untuk menggambarkan keindahannya yang sulit dijelaskan dengan pantas.

Tapi aku, diriku sendiri, adalah orang yang selalu mencari sosok yang indah, seperti dirinya dan beberapa orang lainnya, membuatku punya banyak ruang untuk menunjukan kecintaan pada sosok yang indah walaupun aku, dari hati yang paling dalam, paling mencintai sosoknya yang indah itu.

Kehidupan itu tidak akan berakhir secepat dia meninggalkanku tadi, jadi di kehidupan yang seperti itu aku masih bisa menemukan banyak orang yang memiliki keindahan, lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau suatu saat di masa depan dia akan berpaling padaku, tapi biarlah kekasihnya itu memilikinya seutuhnya dan selama lamanya karena aku tidak ingin memilikinya seperti itu, hanya dengan merasakan keindahannya, juga dari tiap tiap orang yang cantik sudah cukup bagiku. Orang bilang cinta itu tidak bisa puas semudah itu, tapi aku rasa dengan melihat mereka bahagia saja aku sudah puas, jadi apa perasaan yang aku miliki ini? Sayang?

Sepertinya harga mati bagi orang orang yang cantik sebenarnya adalah disayangi.

+Harga Mati Dari 'Cantik'+


End file.
